Security systems and building automation systems often include multiple peripheral devices that can communicate with at least one other device. Generally, these devices are part of a wireless network that is distributed throughout a building that uses the system. For example, a security system may include a motion detector that is in communication with an alarm device that can trigger an alarm if the motion detector receives a stimulus that indicates an intruder is on the premise. In such an example, the motion detector and the alarm device can communicate with each other over the network.
During the installation of a peripheral device, such as a motion detector described above, the peripheral device has to be recognized by the network so that it can communicate with the other devices in the network. This may include inputting an identification code into a control unit of the network that represents the peripheral device.